Natsu's Mistake
by hyperangel64
Summary: Natsu makes a mistake that leads to the embarassment of Lucy and the unveiling of Grays TRUE relationship with Juvia.Hint of Grayvia. Rated T for content


Hey guys! I just thought of this story and found it too hilarious not to share with others :D. I also just came back from the gym ( shock, horror!) and I have A LOT of excess energy that needs to be released. So, here's the results and I hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: why put up this disclaimer when everyone knows I'm not the creator of Fairy Tail?

...

Once upon a time in a land far far away, teletubbies came to play... okay just ignore this and move on to the story ok?

...

Once upon a time in a land far away, the city of Magnolia was bustling with happiness and joy. The return of local heroes was something to celebrate and people, local and tourists alike, crowded around the Fairy Tail guild in a hope to see the stars who had not aged in 7 years. Inside, the guild was as loud as usual, with the exception that the noise was not from the members alone but also from friends and neighbours. That was, until...

" LUUUCCCYYYYYYY!" An loud complaining Natsu stomped over to his partner, who was sitting quietly at the bar. He was slouching and immediately lay his head on the bar after taking a seat.

"What is it Natsu? Ready to go on a mission?" Lucy turned the page on her current novel, not looking at the man beside her.

"Mnnnnn...its hurtuiuasoip plesharef wogb mea splifyhf"

"...what?"

"I have a stiffy. Can you rub it for me Lucy? Pleeeeeease?"

It just so happened that the guild had turned silent when Natsu made his request. Everyone, Lucy, Mirajane, the members and the spectators stared at Natsu unable to believe what they heard.

"Er, Natsu can you just repeat that please?" Mirajane was the first to recover from shock and wanted to confirm what she believed was a misunderstanding. A moody Natsu turned to face her, staring her down before saying " I just asked Lucy to rub down my stiffy. Got a problem with that?"

On hearing this, all chaos ensued. Lucy tore at the book she was holding, Gajeel spat out the metal piece he was munching on, Gray completely undressed while Juvia just stared at him blankly. Erza could be heard wailing in the background, something along the lines of..

" Forgive me master, I could not protect Lucy's innocence. She fell into temptation and has given her soul away! To the evil seducer, Natsu! Oh the horror, please punish me for not fulfilling my promise!..."

All heads turned to Lucy who tried to rectify the situation.

"It's a mistake! Natsu's just being an idiot, right Natsu?" she turned desperately to her partner, hoping he would get the message.

"What are you on about Lucy? I just asked you to rub my STIFFY! I've asked you three times now!" Natsu, being the stupid idiot he was, did NOT get the message and kept with his questions. Lucy was aware of the attention on her and could not take the embarrassment anymore. Slapping her book down, she ran out of guild crying "Natsu you BASTARD".

The silence continued with everyone staring at Lucy's fading back before turning to face the evil master behind this current awkward situation. Gray stepped forward clearing his throat as he asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Natsu, what did you mean by... the word STIFFY?" his response was a glare from his rival.

"You should know Gray! Your the one who asked Juvia to rub YOUR stiffy!"

A squeak escaped Juvia who turned an unbelievable violet colour. Gray had suddenly noticed his state of undress, had noticed the sudden attention on his...ahem... long John (a/n lol just had to say that) and also could not take the embarrassment. He took off screaming "Natsu you BASTARD", running the streets as naked as the day he was born.

Like a practiced choreography, the crowd then turned their interest to Juvia who was being dragged by the disappearing Gray into the shadows of the evening. Thoughts turned to what would happen that night and bets were taken to see whether Juvia would be influenced by her partner and become a nudist in practice.

"Hey, what the hell? What was so bad about asking such straight forward questions huh?" throughout the evening, Natsu's attitude had become progressively worse and he was FURIOUS by this point. "If you didn't want to help just say so, don't make such big deals on such small matters!"

Packing his things, Natsu slammed his money on the table before storming his way out of the guild.

"I'll just ask HAPPY if he would be kind enough to rub my STIFF NECK, since everyone here is being so rude!" The swing of the door could be heard as each person digested what he just said...

"...WHAT?"

...

A/N hey there! hope you liked the story. Plz r&r

I thought of this story when my friend accidently texted me complaining of a STIFFY neck. I couldn't help but laugh at the mistake and wondered what would have happened if she accidently texted someone else, i.e her crush or her mum.


End file.
